Altheumelia Precielm
Altheumelia Precielm (Sakihana Pureshierun) is one of the main characters in the Elemia Region, both in the game version and in the anime series. She accompanies Ash Ketchum and his friends, being the first one who joins his team in travelling the world. She is the chosen partner of the legendary Ethereal Serenade Reyvateil Pokémon Xsharuneltiya (Seikuushimiya), and is the Senator of Soleia of the country state Tindharia in Elemia. She specializes in many types of Pokémon, but usually in Psychic, Light, Star, Fairy and Sound. Appearance Personality A truly enigmatic girl and trainer who hails from the faraway Elemia Region, she is usually seen with an apathetic expression on her face, displaying no emotions which would lead others to think of her as selfish or inhuman at times. This would lead others to wonder about her position as a trainer, and her attitude towards her own Pokémon in a negative view. However, that is all entirely untrue. Regardless of her apathetic expression, Altheumelia is actually a kind-hearted, compassionate and empathetic trainer who empathizes and cares for her Pokémon deeply. She is also an incredibly wise person, and can instantly create strategies and solutions in a matter of minutes or seconds. The reason as to why she always appears emotionless to others is due to self-preservation and caution, not tending to easily trust others, this which stems from her past. Altheumelia is kind and gentle, disliking violence and tending to avoid fights at anytime. However, she will fight if she deems it necessary to solve a specific situation, or if she has been forced to do so, whether at an impasse or if her attempts of peaceful negotiations have failed. When she fights with her Pokémon, she displays a high level of cunningness and intelligence, not showing mercy to her opponents, a quality that can be noted as rather frightening by many. Highly intelligent and incredibly wise, she is respected and admired by most Elemians and her Pokémon for her kind nature and wisdom. However, she has later revealed a much more darker side of her personality, sadistic, cunning and rather inhuman to others. This side of Altheumelia only becomes apparent as she becomes angry or under certain conditions. Pokémon Asteleon Cresselia Deoxys An extremely rare Pokémon that came from outer space, Altheumelia encountered it in the deepest parts of a cave where a meteorite laid embedded. It shares a deep bond of trust and friendship with its master, and has displayed a somewhat arrogant yet empathetic nature. Epimelone Kurogeist Lhariyenja (Reyvateil) Type: Star, Psychic, Sound Gender: Female This is Altheumelia's main Pokémon, and has made many appearances whenever Altheumelia is in battle, much like the case of Ash with his Pikachu. Like Ash's Pikachu, Lhariyenja dislikes being in her Poke Ball, preferring to remain outside, but will retreat into the Ball when a dangerous specific situation occurs. Other than that, Lhariyenja can reflect the light using her psychic powers to cloak herself in light, making her invisible to the naked eye as an alternative. Known Moves * Asteria Vehementia * Atharvaveda * Iliosfaira * Symvolometria * XyaQi MqiRsA Luminaumai Lumineon Lunatone Miselyug One of Altheumelia's closest partners and beloved Pokémon, it met the girl when the latter was young, and have been friends ever since. It is actually the trusted and faithful servant of Xsharuneltiya, but wished to stay by the Trainer's side, having grown an attachment to the girl, which Xsharuneltiya did not mind, and allowed Miselyug to do so. Although its gender is unknown, it prefers to speak in a more feminine voice. This Pokémon has displayed mastery over telepathy, able to mentally communicate over far distances. It mainly shows serious loyalty to Altheumelia, and enjoys her companionship and presence, and is quite protective of her. However, it has exhibited thin-veiled mischief, such as when it 'accidentally' splashes her and the other Pokémon with water, or eats their food without them looking. Also, in spite of its large form, it is a gentle and kind being, but will fight if its trainer or Xsharuneltiya orders it to, or if the safety of others or itself is compromised. Known Moves * Aerial Ace * Future Sight * Mirror Coat * Pound * Psybeam * Psychic * Teleport Necrozma A rare Legendary Pokémon found only in the Alola Region, it is was thought to be a reminiscence of the feared Ultra Beasts of Alola. Altheumelia encountered it injured on her travels, chased by malicious researchers that akin to the Aether Foundation's and Reveris Court's combined. The former defeated the attackers with inhuman force and nursed Necrozma back to health. After the Pokémon had fully recovered, Altheumelia decided to leave the Pokémon rather than catching it herself, but the Pokémon decided to join the girl by its own will. Necrozma has displayed a high sense of loyalty and fondness to its master, which is quite surprising considering the fact that it has a vicious and highly aggressive disposition, which contradicts the Pokémon's caring and loyal nature to Altheumelia. That viciousness, however, is still apparent whenever it becomes protective and fights to protect its master. It is also evident that Altheumelia is also aware of the fact that it tends to fire off laser beams as a form of release for the light energy it gathers, and thus allows it to do so in battle, the routes or in isolated areas as long as she is there to ensure no one is hurt. Prashatone Rizo'Riul (Dragonilus) Sahajone Solrock Veritarak Virabit Xsharuneltiya Category:Female Characters